


(PODFIC) Improbable Reality by flawedamythyst

by AvidReaderLady



Series: The Elephant in the Room [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, English Accent, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidReaderLady/pseuds/AvidReaderLady
Summary: Moriarty recaptures John and leaves him trapped in a world of hallucinations.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Improbable Reality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/160166) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 



> This series of stories has been a favorite for awhile (this first one in particular). There is a previous work inspired by this one but the author, flawedamythyst, is graciously allowing me to record the entire series. :)

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vzh72apbji1vtqo/Improbable_Reality.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> MUSIC: "The Other Side of the Door" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/


End file.
